


Reward

by ziusura



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, discussions during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura
Summary: Xi Gu invites Hao Ting over for a "reward."
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> i have 69 subscribers so i decided to capitalize on that joke and apparently not write 69ing. it's fingers in his ass sunday (in taiwan anyway...it's like 7am there rn) so here you go. it was supposed to be sexy fingering and not messy conversation fingering but uh. here. i'm sure it's somebody's thing.

“Yu Xi Gu.” 

Xi Gu ran his finger down the side of his text book, and slowly turned to face the distraction behind him. He swallowed a smile when he saw what Hao Ting had done on his bed while he was reading. 

He was shirtless, laying in a ‘sexy’ pose that made his pecs stand out and his calves hang off Xi Gu’s bed, and his lips were pursed like the models on the advertisements outside. Completely ridiculous. Xi Gu flexed his toes in his socks to keep from smiling. 

“Too hot?” he teased. It was clearly not; there was a chill in the air that the space heater by Xi Gu’s desk was trying its best to keep up with.

Hao Ting squinted and reached for the waistband of his pants. That look was never a good one for Xi Gu’s sanity.

“My legs are hot too,” was all he added before Xi Gu’s eyes widened and he turned immediately back to his reading. 

There was a rustling sound and the not-so-quiet creak of Xi Gu’s bed, and then the sound of Hao Ting’s pants hitting the legs of Xi Gu’s chair. The edge of his pants brushed against Xi Gu’s heel. 

Xi Gu’s stomach dropped out. There was a certain thrill from Hao Ting being near nude in his bed, but… 

“I have a few pages left,” Xi Gu said, swallowing. 

There was more rustling behind him, then the sudden heat of Hao Ting nearby. He dropped his head against Xi Gu’s shoulders, which was probably not comfortable in the least since Hao Ting was so tall, and Xi Gu glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Hao Ting was crouched close and completely cocooned in Xi Gu’s blanket--just a head sticking out. 

“You can’t put them off until later?”

“You’re the one who came early.” 

Hao Ting wrapped his arms, blanket and all, around Xi Gu’s stomach and groaned against his neck. 

“My heart was alight with love when you messaged me about a reward. Time doesn’t exist for love.” 

How corny. Xi Gu smiled warmly and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Hao Ting’s nearest hand to keep from laughing. 

Hao Ting pressed himself against Xi Gu’s back, and Xi Gu went back to reading. He really did only have a few pages left. Hao Ting didn’t say anything more, but he slid his cool fingers between the button’s of Xi Gu’s shirt to gently tease, and he was breathing against Xi Gu’s neck and it wasn’t particularly sexy, but it was warm. 

_Really_ warm.

Xi Gu grabbed onto the closest hand within reach and shuddered. Hao Ting hid a smile in Xi Gu’s neck.

“Are you sure you can’t wait?” Hao Ting said softly. 

Xi Gu swallowed, then gently pulled Hao Ting’s hand out of his shirt. “Unless you want to cut your ‘reward’ short, yes.” 

Hao Ting’s hands stilled, then he abruptly pulled away. 

“...You drive a hard bargain.” 

He sighed dramatically, but Xi Gu knew he wasn’t that put out by it. “I guess I’ll bother Little White while I wait.” 

“Don’t bother the beetle.” 

Another sigh, and Hao Ting sat on the bed again. 

“It’s only a little longer,” Xi Gu said softly.

And it was. Eighteen minutes later Xi Gu closed his book and turned around. Hao Ting was huddled under the blanket in an odd looking lump, only his sock feet and his face sticking out, fully absorbed in whatever was going on in his phone. He hadn’t even bothered to put his clothes back on. 

Xi Gu shuffled over carefully, and Hao Ting looked up from his phone with a delighted look in his eyes. 

“Done?” Hao Ting said, sitting up.

“Mm,” Xi Gu nodded. He put his hands on the sides of Hao Ting’s face, thumbs brushing his cheekbones. 

“Reward?” 

Xi Gu didn’t answer, just leaned forward and dropped his lips down to meet Hao Ting’s. 

They traded a few gentle kisses. This came naturally, like breathing. Despite all evidence in the world to the contrary, Xi Gu sometimes felt like everything was fated, that they’d been kissing like this for years before either of them had existed. 

Hao Ting pulled back with a soft sigh. He peered up at Xi Gu with an unguarded look, and bit his lip. Xi Gu brushed his hair out of his face. 

It was a moment of stillness where they exchanged feelings with the looks between them and breathed out the hardships, how difficult things were lately. Maybe Xi Gu was just assigning arbitrary values to everything, but he didn’t care. Hao Ting made him happy. 

The side of Hao Ting’s lips pulled into a sly smile, and he lifted his blanket covered mitts to rest against Xi Gu’s lower back. Xi Gu had just enough time to make a questioning noise before Hao Ting was fully smiling and pulling him down onto the bed too. 

Xi Gu fell into a messy straddle atop Hao Ting, and he hadn’t been able to rearrange himself to something a little less _all his weight on Hao Ting’s thigh_ before Hao Ting was sealing his lips again. 

The blanket was a tangled mess beneath Hao Ting, and the heat of his bare leg seared Xi Gu’s inner thigh. He had Xi Gu anchored by a few gentle hands against his face and his lips against his own, and Hao Ting kept arching his back to brush his abs against Xi Gu’s stomach. 

_God_. Every second that passed Xi Gu remembered, and _remembered_ that Hao Ting was almost naked. 

Xi Gu began to unbutton his own shirt, and Hao Ting put his hands on every bit of real estate Xi Gu revealed, almost to the point of hindering. And when Hao Ting arched again and bare skin met bare skin? Xi Gu gasped against Hao Ting’s chin. 

Hao Ting pushed his pelvis against Xi Gu’s thigh, and Xi Gu gasped again. It was so hot, so hard. Hao Ting took the brief pause to pull his mouth over to Xi Gu’s shoulders and kiss. It hadn’t felt like that before, and Xi Gu’s arms shook with the struggle of keeping him suspended above Hao Ting. He collapsed onto Hao Ting’s chest. 

Xi Gu’s finger’s slid against his bed covers, shaking and grasping at nothing, and Hao Ting arched his back _again_. It was utterly overwhelming. 

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Hao Ting’s heart raced beneath Xi Gu’s chest, his own answering just as fast. It was so easy to be lost in Hao Ting.

Hao Ting’s hands slid down Xi Gu’s back and slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. His palms were so hot against the bare flesh of Xi Gu’s ass, and Xi Gu’s mouth pressed into Hao Ting’s shoulder. It was less kissing and more teeth against skin and harsh breathing, and Hao Ting lifted his thigh just enough to tease between Xi Gu’s legs. 

“We won’t be interrupted here,” Hao Ting breathed against Xi Gu’s neck, his voice low. Xi Gu shivered, and Hao Ting continued, “So can we…” 

He trailed off to run his index finger between Xi Gu’s cheeks and brush against _oh shit_. 

Xi Gu pushed backwards, dislodging Hao Ting’s hands and his face from his neck and stared at Hao Ting. His lips were swollen and red, his chest flushed, and his eyes dark and wanting. And he wanted to… 

Xi Gu swallowed nervously. 

“I looked it up,” Hao Ting started. “And I asked Sun Bo Xiang.” 

“I’ve...looked into it too,” Xi Gu admitted. 

“So do you wanna…?” 

Xi Gu sucked in his lower lip and stared down at Hao Ting’s chin. It wasn’t that he didn’t, more like...he didn’t think he was ready for anything _there_.

“Hao Ting, I’ve never…” 

Never had sex, never been touched there, never had anything near his ass, take your pick. 

Hao Ting breathed in deep. Xi Gu flexed his fingers against Hao Ting’s shoulders. 

“Okay,” Hao Ting said easily. 

“Okay,” Xi Gu answered, and his shoulders felt so much lighter. 

Hao Ting leaned up onto his elbows to kiss Xi Gu softly, without the hurry from earlier. Xi Gu’s hands fell away to his chest, and Hao Ting’s hands stayed at Xi Gu’s knees and upper back.

Xi Gu deepened the kiss, and Hao Ting’s hands flexed. 

It heated up just as quickly as before, and Hao Ting pulled back with a wet pop.

“It feels good, if you want me to show you,” Hao Ting said. “Si Yu did before, when she was sucking me.” 

Xi Gu frowned, then sent Hao Ting a questioning look. It was near nonsensical after minutes of wet kisses, and mentioning an ex wasn’t exactly the best technique with a current lover.

Hao Ting flushed darker and looked at Xi Gu’s shoulder. He seemed to steel himself for a moment, before he sucked in a deep inhale and grabbed Xi Gu’s right hand. 

“Fingers in me.” 

Hao Ting’s eyes met Xi Gu’s, and all the blood in Xi Gu’s stomach rushed out. 

“That’s...you want me to,” Xi Gu couldn’t finish his thought. All the moisture in his mouth had evaporated. 

Hao Ting laughed nervously and pushed Xi Gu’s hand against his abs. “Not all the way maybe, but. It does. Feel good.” 

“Okay,” Xi Gu said.

“Okay,” Hao Ting answered, and he rolled the both of them onto their sides. 

Like this they were on equal levels, no one putting a crick in their neck kissing up or down. Hao Ting was bigger this way too, but his head wasn’t in a different space. He just had more shoulder for Xi Gu to grab onto. 

Hao Ting pulled Xi Gu’s hands up to his mouth and said more to himself, “She always started…”

He sucked Xi Gu’s middle and ring finger into his mouth, and Xi Gu had to shift his legs. It was hot, stupidly hot and wet, and if this experiment didn’t work out, maybe they could use their mouths instead. Hao Ting’s mouth was devilish when he spoke, maybe it would be no worse if he blew him. 

Hao Ting released his fingers, then stared at his hand. Then down his body. Then back to Xi Gu’s hand. 

“Hold that up,” Hao Ting said, and then he let go of Xi Gu’s wrist.

Xi Gu held it where he left it, though he wasn’t sure why he was until he saw both of Hao Ting’s hands move down to the waistband of the boxers he still had on. And then Hao Ting was bare from his face to his abs to his ankles. It was vulnerable and so freaking hot. 

He resumed his place on Xi Gu’s wrist, and bit his lip. Xi Gu half expected him to growl, but Hao Ting just inhaled, and slowly brought Xi Gu’s hand down between his legs. 

The air between them was charged with anticipation, and sticky with perspiration. And then Xi Gu’s slick finger touched Hao Ting’s most intimate place. 

There was almost no resistance. It was tight, yes, but no trouble, and Hao Ting’s hand flexed around Xi Gu’s wrist. 

Hao Ting let out a held breath, and Xi Gu surged forward to swallow it in a kiss. 

Was this why people could get addicted to this feeling? His forearm brushed against the silky heat of Hao Ting’s dick, his hand in the tight embrace of his thighs. Hao Ting was tight and hot around his finger, and Xi Gu could only imagine that feeling somewhere else. They were...technically Xi Gu was inside him, technically they were _one_. 

“How does it feel?” 

Xi Gu flexed his finger experimentally, and Hao Ting grunted softly. 

Hao Ting opened an eye to squint at him. “Like a finger in my ass.” 

Xi Gu moved it again, and Hao Ting opened both eyes. 

“I don’t know if it’s because she was sucking me but…” 

The message was clear: it wasn’t doing anything for Hao Ting right now. It was a little disappointing, but Xi Gu had done reading. Maybe it wasn’t anything like fantasies, or movies, or porn, but it clearly felt good enough for people to do it. He just had to find that…

“Oh, _fuck_.” 

Hao Ting grasped at Xi Gu’s wrist tight enough to bruise, and his ass reflexively tightened around Xi Gu’s fingers. His face went redder. 

“There?” Xi Gu asked.

Hao Ting answered by pulling XI Gu’s face in close for another kiss. 

It was smaller than Xi Gu expected, and not quite as prominent as he always thought, but that was for sure Hao Ting’s prostate. 

He pressed it again, and Hao Ting’s face turned to bite at the blanket underneath them. 

Sweat slicked between their bodies, and Hao Ting got stickier and stickier against Xi Gu’s forearm. He didn’t like the direct pressure for too long, his gasps sounded more painful the longer he went, but a teasing rub nearby was enough to make Hao Ting shudder. 

“Wait,” Hao Ting panted out, and Xi Gu forced himself to pull back enough to see his face. 

“It’s...do you have like lotion or something?” Hao Ting continued. Ah. Spit was enough for a finger at the end of a blow job, but maybe not for full on fingering. At least not without more spit. 

Xi Gu breathed against Hao Ting’s neck and then tugged himself free of Hao Ting’s thighs. He stood up on shaking legs and crouched to grab something under his bed. He came up with a few packets of lube they handed out at health centers and the seedier bars. 

“I told you,” Xi Gu said, and he pushed Hao Ting to lay on his back. “I researched.” 

Xi Gu put himself along Hao Ting’s side and they kissed for a moment while Xi Gu struggled with the packet of lube. It ripped open, and Xi Gu’s hand did get slick, but so did his pants and part of Hao Ting’s stomach. 

Hao Ting’s ass near sucked him in this time. He hadn’t touched his prostate yet, but Hao Ting shuddered and clenched around him. He pressed an open mouth against his own bicep. 

Then Xi Gu did touched it, and Hao Ting moaned. It was soft, barely there, and Xi Gu pushed his pelvis against the side of Hao Ting’s hips. _Shit_ that felt so good. 

He did it again, and pushed in his finger deep at the same time. _Shit_ , that was even better. Xi Gu gasped against Hao Ting’s side, and Hao Ting moaned louder in response. Was this what it was like to fuck someone? 

The moans increased, so much that Xi Gu had to whisper about his thin walls more than once. Hao Ting’s thighs shook, his toes curling by his ass where they were hooked and spread, and he had a pretty not so insignificant bite mark where he’d been biting his own bicep he’d covered his face with. Even if Xi Gu wasn’t moving, Hao Ting would take it upon himself to rock his pelvis and send the finger deeper.

Xi Gu’s finger curled inside, and Hao Ting near shouted. 

“Shit, stop, stop,” Hao Ting yelled when Xi Gu tried it again. He grasped at Xi Gu’s hand between his legs, and Xi Gu started to take it out when Hao Ting held him tight to his ass and glared with moist eyes.

“Don’t pull it out,” Hao Ting said, then he licked his lips. “Just...I think I’m gonna come.” 

Oh. _Oh_. 

Xi Gu shivered against him. Just from a finger in his ass Hao Ting was going to...Xi Gu wanted to make it happen. 

He leaned over to kiss Hao Ting, and Hao Ting tried to return it but mostly gasped and sighed into his mouth. Xi Gu pressed in deep, and every time Hao Ting stilled he changed to teasing touches. Every muscle in Hao Ting’s body tensed and untensed with Xi Gu’s movements, and Hao Ting had long moved his face away to bite the blanket beneath him instead of Xi Gu. He was redder and redder, and Xi Gu was afraid to comment on the tear streak down his face in case he never let him do this again, but it was beautiful. Hao Ting was beautiful. Or hot, or handsome, or whatever adjective he preferred because Xi Gu would do anything for him.

And then like a spring he tensed, then released, and Xi Gu felt it against him, around him. 

Xi Gu pulled his hand away once the aftershocks stopped and Hao Ting collapsed against the bed. Hao Ting lifted both hands above his head and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed shakily. Every movement looked like it took significant effort, and Xi Gu swallowed. He did that. 

Hao Ting’s arms fell against the bed, and he turned to look at Xi Gu with a dazed, fucked out expression. “Let me take care of you,” he said, his voice hoarse. 

Xi Gu shifted his legs and smiled. “I’m, uh, okay.” 

Hao Ting blinked once, twice, then glanced down at Xi Gu’s crotch where he definitely couldn’t miss the lack of boner and possible wet spot forming. Hao Ting’s mouth pulled in a slow grin. 

“Was I so hot you came in your pants?”

“Yes,” Xi Gu answered simply, unashamed. 

Hao Ting gasped, licked his lips. “Do I have time for more than one reward?”

Well, no, but they could try.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2 hours and didn't edit. i'm afraid i left a hanging sentence somewhere but fuck it. my sister was awake when i started writing and i guess i could've asked if they have little packets of lube at health centers in taipei but she was the kind of drunk where she just wanted to cry over dogs so you guys just get to assume with me.
> 
> fun fact: my dad is getting his prostate removed in a week so this is actually the first time i've written the word sexually in like 4 months.


End file.
